casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Clinical Lead
"Clinical Lead" redirects here. For the person who currently holds the position, see Connie Beauchamp. }} The Lead Consultant in Emergency Medicine (Clinical Lead) is a position at Holby City Hospital. A person with this title is in charge of the Emergency Department and its staff. The current Clinical Lead is Connie Beauchamp, as previous lead Zoe Hanna resigned from her position. Connie is currently on leave from work following her car accident, and Elle Gardner was appointed by Henrik Hanssen as the department's acting Clinical Lead on 2 September 2016. The Clinical Lead has a range of responsibilities, including reporting back to the CEO, managing rotas for the doctors and resolving any staffing or budget issues in the department. Although the Clinical Nurse Manager has authority over the nurses, the Clinical Lead also has power over the nursing staff. To date, there have been non-acting permanent Clinical Leads since the position was established in 2002. The longest serving of these was Harry Harper who held the position from the date of its conception until 2008 when he left the department. Additionally, there have been three acting Clinical Leads in the past, one of whom being Zoe Hanna who later went on to take up the position full time at which point she became the department's first ever female to hold the position. The Clinical Lead is selected by the board, and appointed by the hospital's CEO at that time. List of Clinical Leads Consultant Adam Trueman was offered to be the Clinical Lead multiple times but he declined the offer. In 2011, Henrik Hanssen introduced Miriam Turner as joint Clinical Lead with Nick Jordan but she soon left the position to Nick. Deputy Clinical Lead :"Deputy Clinical Lead" redirects here. For the person who currently holds the position, see Elle Gardner. }} The Deputy Lead Consultant in Emergency Medicine (Deputy Clinical Lead) is the next person in charge after the Clinical Lead. Should the Clinical Lead be absent for whatever reason, the authority is passed onto the deputy. The current deputy is Elle Gardner who took on the role in July 2016 after being offered the permanent position as a consultant in the department. She was also appointed as acting Clinical Lead in September following Connie's car crash. Prior to Connie Beauchamp's arrival, there was little requirement for a deputy as there had only been two consultants working there at one time since Nick Jordan's departure in July 2012. Prior to Nick Jordan's departure, Zoe Hanna held the position of Deputy Clinical Lead. When Connie took over as Clinical Lead in 2014, Zoe adopted the title of deputy. Zoe left in May 2016 and Elle Gardner started work that same day. Despite this, she didn't take on the position of deputy until she was offered the permanent job two months later. The deputy can be appointed by the CEO at the time or directly by the current Clinical Lead. List of Deputy Clinical Leads Gallery Connie Beauchamp name badge.jpg|Connie Beauchamp Clinical Lead. Bj8JcLyIQAAJul2.jpg|Zoe Hanna Clinical Lead. Nick Jordan.office.jpg|Nick Jordan Clinical Lead. Connie Office.jpg|Connie Beauchamp in her office. BhtoYofIIAA78Rx.jpg|Zoe Hanna in her office. p014886l.jpg|Nick Jordan in his old office. Category:Hospital positions